DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch
DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch '''was a sub-faction created by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries of Japan Branch, they are also known as the '''Mercenaries of D.E.M Industry, they were a secondary antagonist faction in ''Date A Live II. ''The Team was created by Ellen Mira Mathers with the purpose of giving assistance to Anti Spirit Team in Tengu City. The team was composed by 10 Wizards of D.E.M Industries that were of foreign origin, they was led by Jessica Bailey. All of them were of English origin. Foundation During the volume 6, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott was needing to capture Tohka Yatogami aiming to make her enter in her Inverse Form, however, only the AST had enough information of what was happening around of Tohka Yatogami, so he ordered Ellen, the World's Strongest Wizard, to created a small group with 10 Wizards of D.E.M Industries under the command of Adeptus 3, Jessica Bailey, to use the information and authority of AST in the city with this purpose. Westcott said he could do it quickly using bribery on Japan Ground Self-Defense Force, however, he said that military force in Japan were too incompetent to the service, then decided to leave this matter to his own company, but in fact, he wanted to make the greatest possible damage to the city and including harm to civilians by his "self-satisfaction" and also to show to the "Idiots-Pacifists" how the D.E.M Industries do the things. Capturing Diva One day after they entered in the AST, the city received an alarm of spacquake created by Diva, Miku Izayoi. After AST receiving the emergency alarm, the squadron of AST and D.E.M were up to the place, however, Ryouko Kusakabe was not pleased about the assistance of a foreign company helps the AST, then Ryouko said to the squadron of D.E.M that should just watch, Jessica agreed with the term she would evaluate the AST fighting skills, however, as expected, the AST's fighting skills were terrible and left Miku Izayoi flee from the place, after that, Jessica called the AST as a "bunch of amateurs". Capturing Princess On the musical competition involving all schools in Tengu City, Jessica ordered the time to conclude the missions given to the squadron, she ordered them to capture the Spirit, Princess, and to give the Spirit to the DEM Industries Building No.1, Jessica chose this day to she used the carnage that civilians would suffer and that the squad would use the death of hundreds of innocent people as a commemoration to give a welcome to their enemies. However, they were prevented by Origami Tobiichi that was using the White Licorice, Oragami was informed by Ryouko Kusakabe that the squad of D.E.M would capture Princess and Shido Itsuka, and also they was going massacre many people who were not involved in the matter, and to prevent this plan perverse, Origami again used the White Licorice. Gradually, the members of the D.E.M Alpha Squad and the Bandersnatchs who they were going to the mission was shot down and killed one by one, until a time when Origami was cornered and was saved by Mana Takamiya who said she had deserted the D.E.M Industries after she discovered that the D.E.M Industries used inhuman methods to complete their missions and also because they have brainwashed Mana, making her lose all memories of her past. Battle of Tengu Heaven After the humiliating defeat of Jessica by Mana, the remaining members of the squad retreated and returned to the Building of D.E.M of Japan Branch in the center of the city, after the defeat, Jessica got mad and full of hatred and revenge for the humiliating defeat, and after that, Jessica wildly used the Scarlet Licorice, a prototype of a Combat Realizer Unit of annihilation, which reduced the time of her life for one day. After Kurumi Tokisaki have joined the Shido Itsuka to save Tohka that was captured by Ellen Mathers in the festival, the remaining members of the squad joined the battle to defend the building of Kurumi's forces and other spirits forces brainwashed by Miku. After Dark Tohka have awakened and have destroyed a large part of the city with her power, it is estimated that all the other members of the squad of Japan Branch and other Wizards and Bandersnatch have completely dead and vaporized by the power of Dark Tohka. Gallery SDnmfjreE.png SDmfjreEDEWSXB.png SDmfjreEDEWSXBZ.png SDnmfjreEDEWSX.png SDnmfjreEDEW.png SDmfjd.png SDmfjreEDEWSXBZZ.png SDmfjdz.png Trivia *The DEM Industry Alpha Team is considered a evil counterpart of the Anti Spirit Team, being that AST were a bunch of incompetent Wizards, and were used a large part of time to comedy, however, the team of D.E.M had their actions played 100% serious and showed to be more violent and cruel to the point to involve hundreds of innocent people only to give a slap in the face of Ratatoskr. Category:Teams Category:Date A Live villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Nazis Category:Mercenaries Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Military Villains Category:Minion Category:Outright Villains Category:Warlords Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Laser-Users Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Minor Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Assassin Category:Usurper Category:Supervillains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Magi-Tech Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gadgeteers Category:Warmonger Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Villains